


All That We Are: A Series of Hackle Ficlets

by Meridel



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, Married Witches, a fluffy/angsty mix, for variety, mostly in canon, with a sprinkling of modern AU and war AU in the mix, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/pseuds/Meridel
Summary: Five to fifteen sentence fics in response to sentence prompts on Tumblr. The title of each chapter is the prompt, rated from G to soft M.





	1. "It reminded me of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ballion

"It reminded me of you"

Ada flushes and bites her lip in that tantalizing way of hers, the one that makes Hecate feel she must look away before her feelings get away from her. As if the rose sitting on the desk between them isn’t an indication they have already.

“It’s very lovely, Hecate, thank you.”

Hecate chances a glance back up, searching Ada’s expression, but for what she isn’t sure. Is she more afraid that Ada knows or more afraid that she never will?


	2. "Please talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for walkthegale

"Please talk to me."

It has taken a lot for Hecate to say the words, but Ada’s silence is eerie and it frightens her. The necessity of space is something Hecate understands better than most, but this doesn’t feel right.

“It’s nothing you haven’t heard before,” Ada can’t, or won’t, tear her eyes away from the painting of Agatha and Miss Gullet on the wall.

It’s too much for Hecate and she steps between her wife and her sister-in-law, breaking the spell Agatha seems to be casting even from her imprisonment. Ada falls into Hecate’s embrace and Hecate whisks them away before Agatha can have the satisfaction of seeing Ada cry.


	3. "Sorry, I'm bad at this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for seonaid2014

"Sorry, I'm bad at this."

“Chop them again, Mildred,” Hecate instructed, impervious to Mildred’s self-pity. In a graceful motion she vanished Mildred’s failed attempt at splitting immature jumping beans and summoned a fresh batch to their shared workbench.

“Pinch them more firmly,” Hecate suggested. “They will wriggle far less if the witch holding them is sure of what she is doing.”

As Mildred took up another bean, Hecate felt Ada’s magic sharpen around her, and she knew without needing to look that her wife had materialized in the doorway. Hecate shot her an apologetic look, knowing she’d delayed their evening together with this detention, but Ada merely nodded and smiled knowingly back.


	4. "It's not that I don't appreciate it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it..."

“…but it’s too much,” Ada finished for her, visibly shrinking back and shaking her head at her own foolishness. The dress had been an ostentatious choice on her part, the jewelry too, probably, seeing as it was only a first-

“No, you misunderstand,” Hecate closed the distance between them in two quick strides, keen to reassure Ada that she did very much - possibly too much - appreciate the effort she’d gone to.

“It’s only…” Hecate knit her brows together, awkward and flustered but very much wanting to get this terribly important thing right. “Ada, it’s only that I hadn’t thought of something to match.”

Ada’s eyes lit up as she took in Hecate’s earnest and adoring expression. Hecate took Ada’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, blushing deeply as she did so. “Give me ten minutes?”

She was ready in eight.


	5. "I thought you might like a change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cassiopeiasara

"I thought you might like a change."

Hecate accepted the broomstick with a look of utter amazement. It was hers, refurbished as promised, but Ada had twined delicate yellow fennel flowers and blooming purple rosemary sprigs through the tail. There was even an immature cinnamon leaf secured to the polished handle - surely a witch of Ada’s experience knew the ingredients for a standard love -

Oh.

Not for a potion then, Hecate thought. A very quiet declaration. One so soft and so delicate that it might be overlooked without incident or embarrassment if Hecate did not return the sentiment, but a very brave one nevertheless. Hecate blinked back tears as she touched one tiny purple blossom, summoning every iota of courage that she possessed.

“The change,” said Hecate looking at Ada meaningfully, “is most welcome.”


	6. "Soon my darling...soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For wonderwanda

“Soon, my darling, soon…”

“You spoil him,” chastised Hecate from behind Ada’s desk. She leafed through another pile of paperwork, looking for a form that might as well be in another dimension. 

Pendell meowed petulantly, as if he’d been insulted (and perhaps he had). Ada chuckled and fished a treat out of her pocket for the pleading cat. “He thinks it’s bedtime,” Ada decided, stifling a yawn. “And so do I.” 

“I’ll join you in a moment,” Hecate said, her angular figure still bent over the desk, eyes scanning over pages of old invoices and un-filed receipts. 

Ada approached the desk and rummaged around for half a second, before plucking a bright purple page from the mess. She pressed it into the hands of a sputtering Hecate and winked cheerfully. 

“Don’t be long.”


	7. Hecate reached up and straightened Ada's glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon.

Hecate reached up and straightened Ada's glasses. It didn’t help Ada look any more like herself as Hecate had hoped it might, as if that would make any difference. Ada stood frozen and unblinking, locked away in a time that passed infinitely more slowly than Hecate’s and the rest of Cackles. 

Hecate dropped her forehead to Ada’s stiff shoulder, feeling the splintering pain and exhaustion of defeat clawing at her. She’d been awake for one hundred and eight hours straight by this point, fuelled by Wide Awake potion and the desperate desire to find a solution to Agatha’s wicked spell. 

Hecate’s tears dampened Ada’s collar and it wasn’t until Dimity was gently pulling her by the shoulders and leading her to sit down that Hecate realized she’d fallen asleep standing in place.


	8. "Please I need you here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For daggers-in-the-smiles-of-men

"Please, I need you here with me.”

She’s never asked Ada for something like this before. It requires a vulnerability and a trust that Hecate once didn’t believe herself capable of anymore, but Ada has changed so much of what Hecate thinks of herself. 

Independence and self-reliance are pillars of Hecate’s character. 

But her strength is not dimmed by her asking, nor by her accepting Ada’s kind comfort; weeping into her dressing gown, having Ada tenderly stroke her hair and whisper gentle reassurances in the dead of night. Ada’s love makes her calmer, warmer, safe. 

Strong.


	9. "I still feel so cold"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For missy-poppins91

"I still feel so cold"

She cannot keep it from Ada any longer. After the founding stone reigniting, a hot supper, and countless warming spells, the sensation lingers in Hecate’s body, persistent and painful.

“Come here,” Ada murmurs.

She leads Hecate to their bed and undresses her carefully, unzipping the tight dress and peeling it from her shoulders, unclipping intricate lace stockings from their garter belt and rolling them down each leg in turn. Soon Hecate is naked and trembling before her, not sure how this is supposed to help but trusting the loving look in Ada’s eyes completely. Ada stands and magicks her own clothes away. 

They slide under the blankets together. Ada cradles Hecate’s head to her breast and tangles their legs, shifting until they are both completely comfortable. Hecate closes her eyes and feels the steady rhythm of Ada’s heartbeat, the gentle rise and fall of her breath. Beneath her fingertips Ada is soft and real and safe. Hecate presses a grateful kiss to Ada’s collarbone and then another. 

Within the hour, Hecate’s chill finally lifts.


	10. "You've had a hard day, let me look after you now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For missy-poppins91

"You've had a hard day, let me look after you now." 

It’s feels impossibly decadent, these moments of complete submission to Ada’s care. It had taken some getting used to, but now she can forgo the usual argument with herself about what she deserves and just let Ada’s affection wash over her instead. 

Ada goes about undressing her slowly, taking her time with each fastening and pressing kisses to her exposed collarbone, her ribs, on the inside of each knee. Ada sweetness, her tender touches and the feeling of her weight solid and soft against Hecate’s body is the most comforting thing Hecate could imagine. She closes her eyes and loses herself in the sensations Ada creates, marvelling at the love they’ve found.


	11. Ada smiled tentatively at Hecate’s outstretched hand. “You don’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon.

Ada smiled tentatively at Hecate’s outstretched hand. “You don’t have to.”

Hecate nodded seriously. “I know,” she said quietly, keeping their conversation out of earshot of the girls - not that they were in much danger of being overheard with the festivities in full swing.

“Alright then,” said Ada almost shyly, taking Hecate’s hand and following her onto the dancefloor.

As if on cue the song changed to a slower tune, and Hecate drew Ada closer. Hecate’s hand gently on her waist and the tender look in her eyes made Ada’s breath catch. Normally a natural dancer, it was all she could do to hold on as Hecate led them in a simple waltz. She moved stiffly and impossibly precisely, but with a confidence that made Ada wonder if she’d planned this, if she’d practiced.

And if she had, did that mean what Ada hoped it meant?

“What is it you’re thinking about?” Hecate murmured, drawing Ada back into the moment.

Ada looked up at Hecate’s nervous expression and the answer fell unchecked from her lips. “You,” she confessed.

Hecate’s mouth quirked. “Good things, I hope?”

Ada beamed up at her. “Very good.”


	12. "What makes you think I don’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fligurl86

What makes you think I don’t?”

There were startled looks around the staffroom at Hecate’s curt remark.

“Well…” Miss Bat trailed off vaguely, twirling her baton between her fingers.

“Erm,” Mr. Rowan Webb added unhelpfully.

“Um,” began Dimity. “Your rigid adherence to tradition, your stubbornness over the most arcane of rules, frankly everything you’ve EVER SAID-”

“I think that’s enough,” Ada cut in smoothly. “Seeing as not only does Miss Hardbroom support adding wands to the Cackle’s curriculum, but indeed she’s volunteered to be the girl’s primary instructor on the subject. She is somewhat of an expert, after all.”

Hecate spun her quill into a slender crystal wand and used it to close Dimity’s gaping mouth. She flashed Ada an amused look before raising her eyebrows at the rest of them in an exaggerated fashion.

“You never asked.”


	13. “You can have mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inexprymable

“You can have mine.” 

Ada looked up at the woman pushing a slice of coffee cake towards her across the communal table. 

“Don’t tell Ingrid,” whispered the stranger conspiratorially, gesturing with a tilt of her head towards the kitchens. “But, I suspect you’ll enjoy it more than I will.“ 

Ada’s own plate was already empty, Ada having already made quick work of Ingrid’s latest free sampling. She’d been so absorbed in her editors notes that she hadn’t noticed the tall dark-haired woman take the seat diagonal to hers. 

"Thanks,” Ada said, wondering if the woman had been watching her long. 

The other woman nodded and turned her attention to her cup of tea. She was quite severe looking, Ada decided, what with her all black ensemble and her hair twisted up impossibly tight on the top of her head. It looked like quite an expensive suit jacket too, and she was frowning down at a file folder as if it’s contents were deeply inadequate. Perhaps she was a lawyer? There was a new law office just down the block…Hard…Drill…or something?

It is a bad habit of novelists to do this to people, Ada thought to herself, wondering at what compelled the woman to put on such a distinct red lipstick this morning. Ada almost choked when the woman drew out a yellow legal pad and proved her lawyer theory correct. The woman’s head snapped up at the sound. 

“Are you okay?” 

Ada tried to nod, but she’d inhaled some of her coffee cake and her eyes had started streaming. 

The woman looked perturbed. “Might I get you some water?” She didn’t wait for an answer and in a half a moment she’d cut through the crowd up at the bar and returned with a few mouthfuls of water in paper cup. Ada took it and drank gratefully, trying to regain some composure. 

The woman stood stiffly, her fingers rubbing together in anxious circles. Her nails were long and black with polish, that was an odd choice for an otherwise conservative looking legal type, Ada thought. 

“Better?” The smooth voice jerked Ada momentarily away from her intrusive thoughts. 

“Yes,” Ada said breathlessly, “thank you.” 

The woman nodded again and gave what could almost be described as a smile. Ada blinked (stupidly, she would think later, like a deer in headlights, except instead of it being light she was struck dumb by a gorgeous woman in a gorgeous pant suit. Honestly, if the patrons were going to start being this attractive on the regular she was going to have to write elsewhere.) 

There was a pause that was just a beat too long, them both staring at one another awkwardly. Then before Ada found it in herself to form more words, the woman turned on her heel and hastily gathered her things. She was out the door without so much as a second glance, and if Ada hadn’t known better she would have sworn the woman was actually running away from her. 

Ada sighed. 

Well. That went well.


	14. “ I need your love like I need my eyes, I can’t live without it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For potion-flower-witches

“ I need your love like I need my eyes, I can’t live without it.”

Hecate frowned at the book. The sentence had a depth of sentiment she appreciated, but it wasn’t right for how she felt. She flipped to the next page. 

“When love is not madness, it is not love,” she read aloud with audible distain. She may have realized she was in love. She might even be trying to get solutions to this predicament out of a library book. But she was not remotely ma-

“What are you doing?” 

Ada appearing behind her startled her so hard that Hecate leapt right out of her chair, sending the book flying. 

“N-n-nothing!” she stammered out, summoning the book back with a jerky twitch of her fingers. 

Ada peered at the dust jacket and too late Hecate tucked the book behind her. There was an awkward beat. 

“I was just looking for this,” said Ada, pulling one of her favourite romance novels off of the top shelf behind Hecate’s chair. Ada glanced once more over Hecate’s bulging eyes, her locked jaw. 

“I don’t usually see you in this section,” Ada said, tucking the book away. “Perhaps one day you’ll share with me what you’re reading?” 

If it was a question, it was a rhetorical one, because Ada didn’t wait for an answer. She turned, flashed Hecate a twinkling smile, and transferred. Hecate stared at the swirl of colour left as Ada disappeared. 

Hmm. Maybe Hecate would.


	15. “I’d have chosen your sister for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For winteranc156

“I’d have chosen your sister for that.” 

Alma’s words were spat over her shoulder as she charged from the room, practically knocking a lurking Hecate over as she barrelled out the door. 

Ada buried her head in her hands. The weight of sitting behind her mother’s desk was something she’d prepared her whole life for, but nothing could prepare her for the decisions required over the last six turbulent months. 

“You’ve made the right call, Ada,” said Hecate, closing the door behind her. 

Ada sighed, looking up with a tears in her eyes at her new Deputy. “I think so,” she said shakily. “I was so sure, but she…” 

Hecate crossed the room in an instant, hovering around Ada’s chair. “She’s wrong,” she said hotly. “The presence of dark magic and the corruption it sows has clearly blossomed and we have concrete evidence of it in our highest institutions. We cannot ignore the threat it posses any longer, Ada.” 

“I know,” Ada said nodding to herself. “And the more important thing is that the girls learn how to protect themselves, how to combat it when their time comes. But still, Study of Dark Arts at Cackles Academy…” 

“…will keep a generation of good witches safe,” finished Hecate, reminding Ada of her own words. 

Tentatively Hecate offered Ada her hand and blinked in surprise before accepting it. She squeezed tight. 

“Thank you, Hecate,” Ada whispered. “Your support means the world to me.” 

Hecate’s face softened. “Always.”


End file.
